sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelonian Constitution
Constitution of the Interplanetary Protectorate of the Chelonian Worlds Article I: Government Institution This Governmental Document, hereby known as the ‘Articles of Protection’, codifies the establishment of a Republican-Democracy to serve the world-members and individual citizens though a series of representative levels on the Planetary, Sector, and Trans-Galactic scales. All levels of government will be established and maintained through democratic forum. There will be one Head of State, who will chair the Protectorate Senate, and will bear the title of Protector. Totalitarian governments on member-worlds are forbidden. Any abuses of these rights will lead to the removal of the head of state of said member-world and reimposition of democratic rule A) The Protector: -The Protector serves as the Head of State for the Protectorate Senate. This position is not hereditary. Protectors serve a lifetime term, though this can be terminated through willing retirement of the current Protector, or a 66% consensus of the Senate of the Protectorate. The final way to repudiate a sitting Protector is an 80% opposition by the Planetary governors, which at the time of signing of this document is 15 Worlds. Upon the Abdication, Death, or Forced Retirement of a Protectorate, a new Protectorate will be elected from a series of multi-level elections moving at the Planetary levels. In elections, electoral votes are conducted on a per-planet basis of 1-vote per planet. Minimum Age for the Protector is 60 capital-standard years. Protectorate candidates may only be selected from sitting members of the Protectorate Senate. B-1) The Protectorate Senate: -The Protectorate Senate serves as the central authoritative body of the Protectorate. It is made up of Senators; each elected by their own worlds. Each World elects a senior and junior Senator. Senators may only run for positions on worlds in which they have lived for ten years, and planets may only vote for Senators hailing from their own world. -Senators serve a term of 15 years, at which point they may seek re-election. The election of a Senator is conducted on a 1 citizen-1 vote system. Minimum age for a Senator is 60 capital-standard years. -The Powers of the Protectorate Senate under this document are to set Galactic-Standard laws and policies on defence, external trade, and diplomacy, as well as to issue taxes to fund the same. B-2) The Supreme Court: The highest court in the Protectorate. Members of this establishment, numbering one per world (19 at the time of signing of this document), are appointed by the Protector and approved by the Senate. The duties of the Supreme Court are to interpret this Constitution and defend its integrity and enforcement, including any modifications made there-in. Appointees have life-terms, though retirement is optional at any time. As with a Protector, a 66% vote by the Senate can disbar a member. -Rulings by the Protectorate Supreme Court may only be appealed to the same. The Protectorate Supreme Court may not take on the first level of any case that may be tendered by a lower court. C-1) The Governor - The Governor is the head of state of a member world; with full powers to oversee his world’s governing, with the consent of the Planetary Senate. Whereas the matters of defense, external trade, and diplomacy are matters for the Protectorate Senate, matters such as economic policy, internal trade between member worlds, and overseeing elections for said Senate are matters for the Governor and his Planetary Senate. This position is not hereditary. Governors serve a term of ten years, whereupon they must step down or seek reelection. Forced retirement can be brought about by a 66% consensus of the Planetary Senate. Upon the vacating of a Governorial Post, a new Governor will be elected via a planetary election, in which all sentients with suffrage over the age of twenty five standard years may caste one vote. Minimum Age for the Governorship is 60 capital-standard years. Governorial candidates may only be selected from sitting members of the Planetary Senate. C-2) Planetary Senate: -The Planetary Senate serves as a localized authoritative body for individual Planets (Primary orbital bodies and major moons; smaller orbital bodies are grouped with the nearest "Planet"). These Senates are made up of members elected from the populace of said world, of an age not under 60. Term limits are to be set by individual worlds. The Planetary Senates have powers to regulate in-system trade, inter-system trade (though not extra-national), transportation, limited military defense, as well as the authority to issue taxes to fund the same. C-3) Planetary Supreme Court: -The Planetary Supreme court's duties are the same as the Galactic Supreme court's duties, on a Planetary Scale" Decisions of the Planetary Supreme Court may only be appealed to the Protectorate Supreme Court. The Planetary Supreme Court may not take on the first level of any case that may be tendered by a lower court. Supreme Court members are appointed by the Governor, and serve at his sufferance, though the Planetary Senate may revoke a seat with a 66% majority. Article II: Rights Guaranteed by the Constitution A) Right of Freedom of Speech and Expression: -No Senate shall make any law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. This is regardless of race, creed, or gender. -Any and all speech and expression is allowed under law, for all beings of majority age (twenty five years of age for Chelonians, the age established by the Government of the home space of the species in question for others’ ), save for the realms of Slander and Libel (defined as untruthful statements and writings, respectively, made to defame the character, credit, or other aspect of an individual), and treasonous subversion (that which is used to undermine the stability of the government; separate from movements for amendments to the current government). B) Right to bear Defensive Arms: -Any and all Sentients of the age of majority who attend a government-regulated course on safety, conduct, and law for firearms (lethal projectile or energy weapons) may bear those registered and licensed arms they legally own, providing they likewise join the local militia, or have previously served in the Armed Forces of the Chelonian Protectorate. -Any and all non-projectile weapons are not subject to government regulation. -Chemical, nuclear, antimatter, and gravitic weapons in any form are not legal under this sub-article. C) NO soldier shall, not in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. D) The right of Sentients to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. E) No Sentient shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a grand jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any Sentient be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. F) In all criminal prosecutions, the accused Sentient shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense. G) In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty credits, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise reexamined in any court of the Protectorate, than according to the rules of the common law. H) The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the Citizens of the Protectorate. I) Slavery of Sentients: Section 1. Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude shall exist within the Chelonian Protectorate, or any place subject to their jurisdiction. Section 2. Senates shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation. J) Cloning of Natural Sentients: Section 1. Is strictly forbidden in whole, regardless of circumstance. Section 2. The Senates shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation. K) Voting Rights: Section 1. The right of citizens of the Chelonian Protectorate to vote shall not be denied or abridged by the Protectorate or by any state on account of race, or previous citizenship in another Galactic Government. Section 2. The Senates shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation.. Article III: Defense A) The Protectorate Star Navy shall consist of three parts; The Sector Fleets, the Battle Fleet, and The Local Militia. 1) The Sector Fleet is the primary offensive and defensive force of the Chelonian Confederacy. Each Sector (At the time of writing five planets each, with one sector of four, for a total of four sectors with 19 worlds in all) shall possess a fleet of sufficient size to protect the worlds in question from piracy, light enemy activity, and provide relief and convoy escort for merchant shipping. The Sector Fleet is to be afforded by the Protectorate Senate. 2) The Battle Fleet is the pool of ships that serve as the strategic reserve for the Chelonian Protectorate, serving as the primary offensive and defensive arm of the entire Star Nation. Battle Fleet is to contain the most experienced and heavy ships of the Protectorate Star Navy, and shall regularly patrol all four Sectors of the Chelonian Confederacy, allowing equal coverage. The Battle Fleet is to be afforded by the Protectorate Senate. 3) The Local Militia contains the Ground Forces of the Chelonian Army, as well as light craft such as picket destroyers, frigates, fighter craft, and space-to-space superiority platforms and ground to space superiority weapons. The maintenance of this fleet is to be afforded by the Planetary Senate of the world in question, and it’s Governor. B) Police Forces: -Local Police Forces are to be maintained and afforded by the Planetary Senates. C) Federal Investigation Agency: -Federal Police Force to be maintained and afforded by the Protectorate Senate. D) Local Investigation Agencies: -Federal Police Forces to be maintained and afforded by the Planetary Senates. E) Protectorate Intelligence Agency: -External intelligence and counter-intelligence force to be maintained and afforded by the Protectorate Senate. Category:Race Category:Constitution Category:Content